


oxygen wasting conversations

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 'why is everything you write so short' cue me sweating, Gen, M/M, the old classic of getting trapped in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: reminiscing is the worst thing to do while trapped in an elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago but didn't have the guts to post it but i almost sent it to my teacher today and reread it and decided it's not... That bad

"How could this happen!? To think that I'd suddenly be stuck in the elevator... And on top of everything, Kagehira is waiting for me...!" Shu exclaims, his breath quickening.

"Itsuki."

"What--!?"

"Calm down. Us freakin' out won't help us out of here."

Shu turns his head to Kuro, his gaze is piercing, yet calm. Reassuring, even. (Like it always is.)

"Sit down, let's talk about something for a bit." Kuro says, patting the floor next to him.

Shu lets out a sigh, his breath finally slowing and calming, and gives in, sitting on the spot Kuro was pointing to.

...They're close, he notices. Closer than they need to be.

"...What do you expect us to do now, Kiryu? Count the tiles on the floor?"

Kuro chuckles; "You wanna try? I feel like it'd be boring."

"Do you have anything better in mind?"

"...We could talk."

"It'd waste oxygen."

Kuro finds himself speechless.

"...Icchan." He says some agonizing seconds later,  as if to break the silence.

It makes Shu think Kuro said it meaninglessly,  thoughtlessly.

 _...Automatically_ , almost.

Shu makes a sound, as if he's about to reply and regrets it before a word is formed. 

"Do you miss it?" Kuro continues, his eyes looking at the floor, smiling.

"I--"

"You don't have to reply; I'll talk for both of us, yeah?"

_I know you're bad at this, after all._

Shu only nods, watching him.

"If it becomes too much, pull my sleeve."

He nods again in response.

Kuro takes a deep breath; "I... kind of miss it, you know."

Shu wants to stop him already, this is the worst sort of topic to engage in, especially while _trapped in an elevator_.

"The two of us, in a small room, talking about nothing in particular..."

Without much thought (and before Kiryu can remember more; it's been too long, he doesn't have to remember), Shu pulls Kuro's sleeve.

"W-Wait, Ryuu-ku... Kiryu... don't continue."

Kuro turns his head to Shu (and by the Gods, they're close, their faces are so close when turned to each other); "Too heavy a subject?"

Shu looks down, and tries to shake his head (the past is an embarrassing topic to approach; Not to mention, it's too hard to look at Kiryu from so up close, his whole face would get an embarrassing red).

"Hey, Itsuki? Somethin' wrong? I'm sure there's still enough oxygen... You're reddening, though?"

Before Shu can come up with a proper reply, a beeping noise interrupts both of their thoughts.

"Ah, it's workin' again."

Shu would say he's thankful. But finds himself believing that might not be the case.

(Reminiscence is upsetting, but not Kiryu's company altogether; he's a calming presence, regardless of the situations the two of them might find themselves in)

"Ah, that's my stop. Boss Hasumi's gonna be mad..." Kuro trails off for a bit, and stands up.

"Well, say hello to Kagehira from me, Itsuki~" He says, reaching his hand down to run it through Shu's hair for a bit before walking away.

Shu touches his head, a small smile appearing on his lips; _Calming... indeed he is, that Kiryu_


End file.
